The Masked Dance
by Dark-Void-Aura
Summary: She didn't want to go, but once he asked her to dance; he changed her mind completely. His steps never faltered, he didn't take off his mask. Will he end up taking off her's? {Contains the following}: SoKai, Namixas, and VenFuu as well as Van/Xion ;P} [WARNING]: MAJOR Vanitas face spoilers! Like, his whole face.]
1. Chapter 1

(This story is based around the 1800's)

-A VanitasxXion FanFiction-

-I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the characters from them-

[WARNING]: Vanitas face spoilers for those of you who don't know what he looks like!

Chapter 1: The News

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Mistress Xion was walking in the drafty castle, her mother requested her presence as soon as she was able. Xion quickened her pace throughout the long hallway to the morning room, where her mother was waiting for her.<p>

As she entered inside the morning room, she saw her sisters; Kairi and Namine, sitting on one of the two sofas in the room, Namine was sketching something, and Kairi turned her head to smile at Xion as she came to sit on one of the four chairs in the room. "Where's mother?" Xion asked timidly as Namine slowly looked up, "She went to get father, we're having a family meeting I assume.." she said quietly with a small smile.

Xion looked towards the door as she heard it open and her mother Yuffie and their father Leon stepped in and greeted them. Xion hugged her mother, and nodded respectfully towards their father.

Yuffie and Leon sat on the larger sofa across from where Kairi and Namine were seated, "Your father and I have some exciting news for you three..." Yuffie began happily, while looping her arm around Leon's arm. Xion looked puzzled, 'I thought it was something important...not exciting...' she frowned a bit but let their parents continue. "We're delighted to say, we're invited to a party in celebration of the first snow of the season." Leon said casually. "A party~!?" Kairi and Namine shouted politely in sing-song voices. _'A...party?!'_ Xion thought with dread, she hated parties, to many people. "At the castle! The king, and his four sons will be there. It's going to be a masquerade ball! Isn't that exciting!?" Yuffie beamed gleefully. _'Well...at least no one will know it's me..'_ Xion thought hopefully.

Xion sighed and looked at Namine and Kairi as they squealed and giggled about the party, and all Xion could think about was how much she'd dread it.

End Chapter

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Salutations! I'm new to writing stories and actually posting them on the interweb...I usually just show my close family and friends. But this story idea came to me while I was thinking about masks- well more specifically about how Vanitas always wears a mask, thus the whole VanitasxXion dealio. Originally though, I wanted this to be more of a VanitasxReader fic, but yah know~ Vani and Xion are cute together too. ;3 Anywho, lemmie know whatcha guys think so far! Constructive criticism welcome! Please though, if you're going to bash me for anything...go easy on me? 3: Next chapter may take a while, for those of you who are interested.<p>

Special thanks goes out to my very own Light-Aura so to speak, she doesn't have a FanFiction account, and probably never will. But in a way she helped me with this idea, whether she realizes it or not.

Also; Very sorry for the short chapter, since it's my first fan fic, I wanna keep it short till i know people actually like it and read it... Forgive me..


	2. Chapter 2

The Masked Dance

Chapter 2: Preparations

The night of the ball came, the girls were getting ready, and Xion hated every passing moment of it. "*sigh* I don't see what's so exciting about a ball." Xion said to no one in particular as her personal servant, Aqua assisted her in getting ready, "Well Mistress Xion, I don't think it's so bad. I think of it as an opportunity for you." Aqua said with a warm smile. "Well that's because it's your JOB to have my well being at heart, not my best interests..." Xion grumbled with a frown. Aqua sighed and remaind silent as she finished dressing Xion. Xion was wearing an elegant ball gown of ebony black silk, and embroudered flowers of crimson red and royal blue that complimented her eyes perfectly. Xion groaned in discomfort as Aqua tightened her coursete, Xion squeaked, "A-Aqua-! Must it be so...so t-tight!?" Aqua giggled and tied it, "I'm sorry Mistress Xion.." she stiffled her giggles as she backed away to examine her work and with a quick nod she smiled and handed Xion her mask. "Here you are Mistress, I do hope you enjoy your time." She said while exiting the room. Xion sighed as she put on her mask. "A good time...right..."

Xion entered the carrage with her two sisters, Kairi was wearing a pink gown with red roses embroudered on the bottom and the end of the sleeves, and Namine was wearing a simple white gown with gold lacey star patterns on the bottom. They looked so happy and excited, while Xion looked like she was about to be tortured. Xion kept quiet as Namine and Kairi talked about what they were going to do when they got there. Namine noticed Xion's pail face and spoke up, "Xion, are you alright? You look like you're about to...vomit..." Xion didn't reply. Kairi peered over, "Xion...?" Still, Xion hadn't responded so they let her be as they arrived at the king's castle.

As they exited the carrage, Xion sighed and slowly tagged along behind her overly excited sisters, theey practically jumped out of the carrage when they got there, they quickly regained their composures though, so they could impress the princes. "Hurry Xion! I don't want to be late because of your slowness!" Kairi said with a whiney-tone. "I just wish I didn't have to be here..." Xion mumbled, Namine looked at Xion, "Why? It's exciting Xion! You should make the most of tonight, instead of siting alone and sad." Xion sighed and nodded slowly, "I suppose so..." They entered the castle and Xion gasped at the bueatiful decorations all over, and the mass amounts of people (Mostly nobles) that didn't even make a DENT in the castle's grand hall capacity. Or capacity PERIOD for that matter. Xion looked around and then looked down and whispered, "Namine...Kairi...can anyone see me...?"

End Chapter

Yo! Sorry this took a while. I have a pretty hefty work load in school . But anyway, this is sorta random...The next chapter I'm actually thinking on going back, so that we can see what it's like for the princes and stuff...I was to lazy to re-write this to be that XC I might later...but tell me what you think! should I change it? or leave it? ;3;


	3. Chapter 3

The Masked Dance

-I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the characters from them-

A/N: This is a time skip backwards, if that makes any sense . I wanted this to be chapter 2 but I was to busy to change it. We're going to be viewing what the princes' think on the ball! :P

Chapter 3: The Day Before The Dance

Vanitas walked along side his older brother, and heir to the throne, Ventus. He sighed and looked at Ventus, "Why must we par-take in such nonsense as a ball?" Ventus looked over at Vanitas. "Van, please be resonable about this. The last time you through a fit someone got hurt..." He rolls his eyes, "He honestly had it coming, he didn't need ten fingers anyway...nine is just as good..." Ventus stops and puts his hand on Vanitas' shoulder, "Please Van, I'm being serious. You don't even need to talk to anyone. Just...show up. And at least try to _act_ like you're enjoying yourself? That's all I'm asking of you." Van groaned and looked up at Ventus with a glare of pure hatred. "**Fine.**"

Sora skipped merily beside his twin, Roxas. "I can't wait! It's gonna be so much fun! And Axels gonna make tons of food!" Sora's smile was a mile long and Roxas could only chuckle. "Sometimes I think the only reason you agree to go to these things is because of all the food." Sora's smile only grew as he teased, "Maaaybee~" Roxas laughed as they reached the dining room, it was around dinner time and Sora insisted they not be late. They just so happen to run into their eldest brothers -Van and Ven :P- when they got to the dinning room door, Ventus smiled at them and greeted them happily while Van looked away and grumbled a "hello" he was obviously pissed about something, but none of them dared to ask, he had a track record of "fits" and usually people got hurt when he had one.

They yall sat down to eat, Sora stuffed his face while Ven and Roxas paced them selves and Vanitas didn't even put a dent in his food. His mother Aerith noticed and looked at him with nothing but concern plastered on her face, "Vanitas dear, what ever is the matter?" Vanitas looked at Aerith and spoke quietly with a bit of iritation, "Nothing...may I be excused?" Aerithed looked at her husband Zack and he shruged continueing to focus on his more important dinner. "I suppose..." Aerith said hesitantly. Vanitas bid his fairwells and headed off to his room for the night.

He couldn't get to sleep so he was left alone with his thoughts. _'I don't understand why they make me do this...just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I __**WANT **__the attention.' _He thought, he wasn't one much for being around people- unless it was his brothers. They were the only ones who partially understood him. But even they didn't understand everything about him. No one did. _'Why don't they just strip me of my title all ready?! It's not like I'll make a good king. Everyones to scared to tell me that. Why can't they get it into there thick skulls that __**I REALLY DON'T CARE.**__' _and with that he fell asleep.

A/N: Omg! So sorry for the wait on this chapter! I had horrible writer's block because I have so much on my mind...But anyway, short chapter that is really all over the place, I know it's pretty bad. .' It **was** suppose to be the second chapter but I failed and now it's the third chapter. I promise though, the next chapter will be better! Things are gonna start heating up. And on a side note I know it's bad to say this as a writer, but I honestly don't know where I was going with this chapter! :O Van has problems, Ven is responsible, Roxas is laughing, and SOra- well he's still Sora. But...I don't know. Where's my Light-Aura with ideas when I need her?! DX And the title of this chapter sucks too...I couldn't think of anything, other than this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Bonding"

Xion walked silently behind her chatty sisters as they made their way through the crowd of guests at the castle, Xion heard Kairi mention something about dancing but Xion dissmissed it because she thought she wasn't very good at dancing. _'Who would even ask me to dance? Only a poor fool would appreciate such a low life as myself..' _She thought as Kairi turned to Xion, "Wouldn't it be wonderful Xion, to get asked to dance by the most handsome stranger?" Xion felt slightly disterbed by where this was going. "How could you tell Kairi? Everyone here has a mask on..." She said to her older sister as she rolled her eyes. "Oh come now Xion! Enjoy yourself, please~?" Namine chirped, Xion only nodded and mumbled, "I'll try.." And with that she put on a fake smile the rest of the night. Thought little did she know that, that would soon be the biggest most real smile that ever danced across her lips.

Vanitas trudged miserably beside Ventus as they made their way to the ballroom, "Vanitas, it isn't polite to slouch.." Ventus murmured to Van as he put his hand behind Vanitas' back to straighten his posture, though Van wasn't enthused, he submitted without a fight. "This is still stupid Ven.." Vanitas grumbled as Ven shot a quick glare at his younger sibling, "Van you promised me you'd behave, I expect you to keep to your word.." Vanitas looked away. "I can pretend to have a good time Ven...but I won't." "Just keep telling yourself that Vani." Ven simply stated as Vanitas growled at the childish nick-name. Ventus quickened his pace and entered inside the ballroom, for Vanitas' sake though Ventus decided to skip formalities and refused to have the guards announce their entry, which Vanitas was very grateful for.

Sora and Roxas were already in the ballroom, to support Van they didn't announce their presence at the ball either. Sora thought it would be a fun change, Roxas didn't know what to feel though, since he was little he learned to go by tradition so this new concept of breaking tradition was very foreign to him. Sora grinned excitedly, "So, where did Axel say the food would be again?" Roxas groaned, "He told you earlier! Weren't you listening!?" Sora paused in his steps. "Uhhhhm..." Roxas sighed, "That means, 'no'..." Roxas said with annoyance. "He said he'd bring out the food **after** the first dance Sora." Sora gasped, "**What?!** But..._everyone's_ dancing _now!"_ Roxas looked at Sora with a blank expression. "Sora, the first tdance is when one of the royal family- meaning one of us four, chooses a maiden to dance with. It's tradition." Roxas stated proudly with a small smile. "But- That could take **forever! **Dancing is hard for me, you're to bashful to ask anyone even though you're amazing at dancing, Ven has a girlfriend, and Van...I'm honestly surprised he hasn't **killed** someone yet!" Sora excliamed with a pout as his stomach growled. "Traditions are stupid.." Sora said quietly as Roxas proceeded to smack Sora upside the head. "_Tch_, Sora! Traditions aren't stupid!" After that, Roxas scolded Sora as the night went on.

A/N: I'm so, so, **SO** sorry I took so long on this chapter! I have _not_ abandoned this story though, rest assured that I'm just busy and I'm not going to cut this story off anytime soon. But anyway, I think I'm pretty happy with this chapter actually...I know it's short but I really don't have the time to update and make long chapters all the time so, short is all I got right now! And please review if you want to, and tell me what you think! And don't hesitate a good scolding if I take forever. It's what motivates me..


	5. Chapter 5

The Masked Dance

As the night continued on, Xion loosened up a bit. She talked a bit with people passing by, she laughed, but she didn't truly smile once.

Vanitas sighed and watched Ventus and his "girlfriend" Fuu chat from afar, "You expect me to enjoy myself ALONE?" he murmured to himself as he slowly moved away from the crowd when something- no...someone caught his attention..

Sora snuck away from Roxas to try and find Axel (To find the food X3), when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and froze- "Roxas!" Sora exclaimed as Roxas glared at him, "Sora, you know to wait." Sora sulked as he responeded dully. "I know~"

Xion wondered around and daulded behind her sisters and in her 'dozed off state' she bumped into someone, "Oh- excuse me!" she said rather clumsily as she gazed up at the tall thin young man she ran into, "No...please, excuse me.." he said quite humbily. Xion was confused as Namine and Kairi turned to look at the two as the young man began to speak again, "I just...couldn't help but to notice how, absolutly stunning you are." Xion's face turned posey pink and she was very shocked as Kairi and Namine both giggled. "Wh-why, thank you...I-I don't know what to say..." the young man chuckled lightly and bowed extending his hand out to her, "Would you care to dance beautiful young lady?" Xion studdered, "Uhm...I- uh...I..." she looked over at her sisters who encouradged her to say 'yes!' but she still wasn't sure. "I...uhm...y-yes..of course." She said as calmly as she could as she graciously took his extended hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

Ventus laughed at a silly coment Fuu made as she suddenly became quiet...er than usual, of course Ven took notice of this and looked at her. "Fuu?" He asked timidly as she just pointed towards the dance floor and spoke simply, "Look." Ventus gasped lightly as he saw Vanitas gliding gracefully across the ballroom dancefloor with a young maiden, and a smile slowly creeped up Ven's face as he mumbled to himself. "I told you you'd have fun, stupid.."

Sora smiled proudly at Roxas, "Now I can eat, right?" Roxas groaned. "No Sora. I told you, not until the first dance of one of the royal blood." Sora's smile just grew bigger as he tapped Roxas' shoulder. "Look at the dance floor genius.." Roxas turned to look and he gawked at what he saw, "Is that...?" Sora was beaming by now, "It sure is! That's Van. So that means I can eat!"

Xion was impressed by how well the young man in the mask danced, she was spaced off as they danced she didn't want it to end. "May I ask.." He began dragging Xion slowly from her thoughts, "Oh- yes?" He sped up their pace a little, "What is your name?" She giggled, "Xion, my name is Xion.." the masked man gazed down into her face. "Xion..." He tested her name. "What a lovely name to match a lovely young maiden.." Xion looked up at him, "And...might I ask what your name is?" He chuckled and leaned his head down, "I suppose that's only fair, huh? My name...is Vanitas." Xion gasped know that he was the son of the king- Prince Vanitas! "Y-You're..." He slowly shook his head, "M-hmmm...I'm the prince..." he murmured lowly.

End Chapter


End file.
